Ficlet 18: Reunion and Romance
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Another Greg and Sara sandle story. Not related to my previous sandle story. What if Sara had to meet Greg's family? At a family reunion, no less. Not considered canon or based in any specific time period.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Just a humble fan and writer.

A/N: It's not often I write a ficlet about a pairing so soon after a 2-chapter ficlet but here's another Greg/Sara piece that I found too cute to pass over. A what if, not realted to my previous sandle ficlet: what if Sara had to meet Greg's family? Nervousness and childish antics abound. Enjoy sandle shippers!

**Ficlet 18: Reunion and Romance**

Sara was more than a little nervous. Butterflies were doing flip flops in her stomach ... Or something like that.

"You okay?" Greg looked over at her. He was concerned at how tightly she was gripping the side of the seat.

"Your parents are okay with me visiting for their reunion, right?"

"Sara," he chided gently, "We've been dating for two years, and they already know what you look like. You're practically family!"

"It's one thing to see a picture of your son's girlfriend. And talking to her on the phone twice a year. I'm meeting them face to face!" she argued.

Surely he could see why she was so nervous. Her first time meeting his family, not just his parents, but the entire Sanders clan, she _had_ to make a good first impression. She gazed out the window and sighed.

"Don't worry," he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "They'll love you. Like I love you," he smiled.

"Awww, how sweet!"

Sara and Greg turned to look at the old, gray haired woman who was sitting on the aisle seat.

"Do you mind? We were having a romantic moment here."

"You remind me of me and my husband when we were dating," the older woman said, not paying attention to what Greg said.

"Yeah... just pretend to sleep," Sara whispered, chuckling as she saw him trying to ignore the old woman's reminiscing.

Sara and Greg got off the plane and headed for baggage claim, a little tired but still in one piece. They grabbed their luggage and walked through the metal detectors.

"I think I see her," he squinted toward the large group of people in the lobby, some waving signs.

"Yep! That's my mom," Greg grinned and grabbed Sara's hand. _Here goes nothing..._

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle, you must be- oof!"

The formerly wound-up brunette was wrapped in a bear hug. She didn't even get a chance to properly introduce herself, but at least she felt slightly less anxious.

"You're Greggy's girlfriend! Oh, you look as pretty as your pictures," the smiling, older woman said. She had a positive demeanor that couldn't help but rub off on a person. Even the nervous, somewhat grumpy Sara managed a smile.

"How was you flight?"

"Bad food, cramped seats. Typical flight, dad," Greg smiled at the older gentleman who was beside the woman.

The two men shared a brief hug before Greg's mom ushered them all to a minivan.

"We're going to have a ball! You'll get to meet all of Greggy's relatives," the woman smiled at Sara. "If they drive you nutty, just let me know," she winked at the brunette.

"""""""" 

It had been a tiring few days full of laughter, more hugs, awkward introductions, and screaming - and that was just from the adults.

For someone who was an only child, Greg certainly had many little ones, whether children of his parents' siblings, cousins, or even cousin's cousins, who looked up to him as if he were an older brother. And he looked like he was having a blast entertaining them.

'_He's gonna make a great dad someday,' _Sara caught herself and reddened considerably at her own thoughts.

With a sigh, she walked outside.

The rolling green pasture and the great old trees were idyllic and beautiful. Currently the young children were looking for her, in a cross between 'hide and seek' and 'capture the princess'.

Greg offered them his new pocket flashlight if they found Sara.

'_No one will find me out here...'_

"There you are! Up a tree, huh?" Greg was right below her, looking up at Sara.

"I guess you found me. So you keep the flash light," she smiled down at him.

"Nope. The first _kid_ to find you gets the flash light, and as immature as I am, I'm no kid."

Greg joined her up on the sturdy branch. The leaves, twigs, and other foiliage did much to shield her – he had to admit, he almost didn't see her up there.

"What are you thinking about?" He saw that she had her 'pondering face'.

Sara turned to him, "I shouldn't have been nervous. You're family is so nice, and I'm glad I'm part of it," she hesitated before adding, "You looked really good with those kids. Maybe... you'll have your own kids to play around with," she smiled dreamily.

"Yeah well..." he looked away, a little embarrassed but pleased that she might consider a future with him.

After a few peaceful minutes of bliss and comfort, Sara turned to him. She looked dead serious. "Do you ever feel like someone's watching you?"

"What?"

"There's the princess!"

Sara laughed as she pointed down to a pair of young twins.

"They were watching us. I guess they just figured out we were up here." Sara shot Greg a silly smile.

"They caught us," Greg smiled at Sara as he helped her down. He yelled out to the rest of the kids, "I guess we have two winners! How about a new game? I want some time alone with the princess..."

---

_I've always pictured Greg's family reunion as a big, crazy affair with many little children about. And they sort of bring out Greg's childishness even more (in a good way). So now I'll try to post a different couple, but if you liked this story, please leave a review. Thank you!_


End file.
